


The Silent Rose

by defenderofmankind



Series: Defenderofmankind: The Grey Area [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Centered on OFC, I don't know where I'm going with this but I kind of do, Literally anyone from any fandom can appear in this story, Minor Captain America storyline, Most of the story won't make sense for a while, Multi, Slight Loki/OFC, Some appearances by Loki and Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenderofmankind/pseuds/defenderofmankind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alondra has been locked in a room her whole life, her family says its to protect her. She knows that's a lie. The truth is they're scared of her because she's odd. This isn't the beginning but after being disowned by her first family, running from the second and third, and being at odds with the fourth she realizes that if things don't work out she can always make her own family. This is the story of a fallen angel before she got back her wings and decided she didn't want to be silent anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm not going to lie and say I'm an amazing writer because most of the time I'm not. I came up with my OC when I was about 8 maybe. At first she was me although a bit prettier and with curly hair. I had a strong desire for curly hair at that time. Then she became something bigger than that and I know it may sound stupid and cheesy but she wasn't me anymore she was everything I wished I could be. She still has my name because I like the meaning behind it though my mom named me Alondra after a telenovela not because she thought I was the defenderofmankind. She taught me it also meant lark and that it was perfect because I never shut up as a child. My OC is named Alondra and she has dark brown hair that's so dark it's almost black unless it's in the sun then her hair is brown with a few separate strands that look red. Her hair is like Paulina's or like Shego from Kim Possible straight but wavy at the edges. (I don't know how to describe hair.) She has big brown eyes that are the same shade as her hair. Her skin is pale but she'll mostly identify as Mexican. She is five feet tall and wears a black dress that frills after the waist and is knee high. She wears a golden locket (which changes design for each entity) in the shape of a heart the pictures inside change to show all her friends. She usually only wears black mary janes or boots.  
> But her most memorable accessory is the rose. She wears a rose in her hair and it is strange to see her without it. She can keep it alive even when it’s out of soil and not watered. That’s what makes her different; she has special abilities. She has them all, every single one you can imagine and even some you can’t. She’s immortal and semi-invincible although you could kill her she would eventually come back. She has weaknesses because she won’t go through all the “trials” she has to so that she’ll be unstoppable. She believes that doing so would be wrong even if they ensure her safety, because doing these trials would make her cold and ruthless. She is an insecure, self loathing, smart aleck, slightly insane, shy, quiet, powerful girl and she will always put others before herself. If you are to hear her story you must learn one of her powers before all others. She can travel through different dimensions. *Literally took most of the description from my 10 year old self's journal so sorry if it's a bit dramatic.  
> Oh my God that was long.

_**Alondra** _

"I can't believe this is happening," I thought walking down the sidewalk as rain pelted on my umbrella, "they're actually letting me out of the house… with permission." I felt guilty for a second because of all the times I had snuck out on my parents, but quickly pushed it away. It's not like they didn't know I could get out whenever I pleased. They couldn't actually believe I0 always listened right? Being locked up brought too many bad memories.

I sighed with exasperation as I walked past groups of people and internally told myself that I shouldn't feel guilty.

"They shouldn't keep me locked in my room like some savage. It's not my fault. Right?" I asked my reflection staring at a puddle on the road.

The reflection smirked at me as its eyes flashed red and said "Isn't it always? If you would just give in you could be done with it quick. They wouldn't have to suffer."

I quickly turned away and took a deep breath but the reflection quickly moved to a shop window.

"Don't ignore me you brat," she hissed.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk and walked slightly faster.

My mother and father had already informed the school of my enrollment. They made up some lie about me having been gone for some time. According to them I had been living with a distant elderly relative who didn't want to die alone that had prevented me from entering school before, so no one questioned my sudden appearance. I had read every school book I had the night before since I didn't actually need sleep like a human. I had been placed in all advanced classes to the surprise of everyone. I wasn't as shocked seeing as I had been created with all this knowledge. I do however have a hard time with social skills  _but_ I fixed that yesterday by digging through my brain for appropriate and inappropriate behavior for humans.

I climbed the stairs of Casper High and stepped under a small canopy to shake out the water from my umbrella. I heard  _ **her**_ snicker in my head and shivered.

" What is it," I asked in a whisper, "why are you laughing?"

"Casper High," she said sounding amused, "oh how cute! Maybe this dimension involves ghosts! That sounds like it could be a source of entertainment."

She began to hum the tune to Casper the Friendly Ghost as I stepped inside. I looked up and saw  _ **a lot**_ of people and internally panicked since I usually have such a small amount of social interaction before straightening up and walking down the hall to my locker. As I passed a staircase I saw a familiar face out of the corner of my eye and turned towards it. Standing there in her gothic outfit that mom and dad disapproved of (but that I thought she looked pretty in) was my older sister (by a few months) Sam. She was talking to two boys who I've seen at the house before. The one with black hair was scowling (pouting really). He suddenly turned intangible and was slipping through the floor. Sam and the other boy quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Sam looked around to make sure no one had seen. Her eyes widened when she saw me and both of the boys turned toward me looking panicked. The one with the powers looked terrified as if he thought I was going to scream and tell everyone about the "ghost freak" but I felt only compassion for him. I smiled and made a zipping motion over my lips. The boys looked surprised while Sam was still staring wide eyed as I walked away.

The first half of the school day went by nicely. I had done great in my classes without over doing it,  _ **she**_ hadn't talked… yet, and I had found that this was in fact a dimension with ghosts. Apparently there was a half ghost half human here and I made a mental note to keep an eye on him. He couldn't possibly be safe and Sam seemed to be friends with him. I would protect him if he ever needed me to.

* * *

 

_**Danny** _

Sam, Tucker, and I were walking to lunch in our usual group. Sam had seemed to be in shock for most of the day. I wasn't much better myself. I couldn't help being distracted. The whole being half dead thing was bad enough, but then someone else had found out! It was a small girl who was very pretty. That wasn't why I remembered her though… although it might have partly been because of this. It was the fact that she hadn't freaked out. I found myself thinking that my parents would love her. I blinked in surprise at that. I didn't even know the girl and I was already planning to introduce her to my parents!

Sam returned to normal when we got to the cafeteria. She smiled triumphantly as we were served what looked like grass on a slice of bread. Tucker looked horrified. I turned away so I wouldn't be involved in yet another argument. I glanced around and caught sight of the new girl. I watched as she began to talk with Paulina who looked excited to see her. I sighed as I saw Dash the most popular guy in school and my tormentor since forever walk towards them. I realized I had no chance. I heard Sam start to ask what was wrong when she looked in the same direction I did and stopped. I felt her stiffen next to me. Everyone had fallen silent to watch the exchange although I'm not sure why. Dash smirked and continued on his way.

"Hey new girl," he hollered and smiled when she looked up, "I realized that I haven't properly welcomed you yet. So how about as an apology I take you to Fatso Burger this Friday?"

Everyone watched expectantly. Waiting for her to say yes because no matter how much I wanted her not to there was no way-

"You mean like a date," she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah exactly babe," Dash said winking at her.

She stared at him for a second. "No," she said, "thanks but no thanks."

Everyone including the three of us gaped. No one had ever denied Dash anything. Dash looked incredibly confused.

"Wait," Dash said scrunching up his face in confusion, "what? Did you just say  **no**!"

" I did," she replied not seeming fazed as Paulina gripped her arm tightly looking at impressed as well as if she thought the new girl was an idiot.

"Why," Dash asked with a slightly hysterical tone.

"I think I should be asking _you_ why you're asking me out," she stated sternly," I mean you don't even know my name. You've never heard of me that's for sure. I wouldn't say I'm pretty but I have to guess that you simply asked me out because of my appearance. Perhaps I'm wrong and it is simply because you like the reputation of having (air quotes here) all the ladies. Either way you probably don't like me because of my brains or personality and I don't want to be in a relationship like that. If it would have even been a relationship. Besides… Dash you're a bully and I can't say I find that attractive."

I heard Tucker gasp next to me he looked terrified.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she said while standing up, "I'm going to the library because this has been uncomfortable enough as well as humiliating for the both of us."

She began to walk out but turned back around at the door and looked at Dash.

"By the way," she called, "my name's Alondra."

She closed the door with a click and disappeared from view. Sam looked relieved and somewhat prideful. I was more confused then ever but I was glad she hadn't accepted. A "nerd" was starting to snicker when Dash turned around grabbing him by the shirt. He was raising his fist when Alondra walked back in. She clucked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval before grabbing a bag at her previous seat. As she walked out she gently removed Dash's hand from the other guy's shirt, smiled sweetly at the boy, and walked out. (unknown to all Alondra was just outside the door having a panic attack from calling so much attention to herself and resisting the urge to hide as she had all her life.)

I didn't have much time to think about it after that. It was the last time I saw her before the ghost appeared.

* * *

 

As Dash loudly whined about being covered with a pile of meat I continued to pretend to sweep.

"That's not very nice," I heard a voice behind me say.

I was startled as a pair of mary janes came into view. I laughed nervously and looked up to see Alondra looking concerned.

"Yeah well," I replied while leaning on the broom trying to look cool, "this doesn't mean I'll turn into a criminal so I'd say bringing Dash down a peg is okay."

"Careful," she scolded," you're starting to remind me of Dash. Perhaps acquiring justice in a non violent way would be a better idea."

I raised an eyebrow in astonishment, " So you're okay with revenge- I mean justice as long as it's not violent? You don't seem the type." She actually seems to be the 'turn the other cheek.;

"Of course I don't," she commented with a sad smile, "but I don't like bullies I don't care where they're from."

"Did you just quote Captain America at me?!" I asked surprised.

She shrugged and walked away with a wave. Sam and Tucker came around the corner a few minutes later looking disgruntled. I chuckled and joined them as we made our way to my house.

* * *

 

_**Sam** _

I walked alongside Danny and Tucker quietly. They of course hadn't noticed because they were too deep into their discussion of some new video game that was coming out soon and whether or not it'd be any good.

"I'm telling you," Danny said frustratedly, "the game is fine."

Tucker heatedly replied, "It is not! They're starting to completely ignore the plot line. Not to mention the fact that you can only do like there moves without the game freezing up."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. They never got this enthusiastic over anything else.

"Hey guys," I started bringing their argument to a halt, "can we swing by my house real quick."

"Sure Sam," they both answered simultaneously.

"If you want we can just hang out at your house," Danny suggested.

I quickly responded, "No! I just have to check something. We can still go to your house."

My house came into view as he nodded, looking at me like he knew I was hiding something. I ran ahead of them and stomped up the steps. I opened the door and walked inside quickly closing it behind me. My parents looked up and exchanged a look. I ignored them and climbed the stairs to the second floor and then went right. I walked past four doors until I came to the door at the end of the hall. It was on neither the right or the left but directly in the middle. It was made of dark wood and had intricate designs that I couldn't quite understand. It amazed me that I had never noticed all of this before considering it was such a big part of my life. I had always focused on the shiny gold doorknob and more specifically the keyhole. I pulled off my spider backpack and slid open the zipper to the smallest pouch. I grabbed onto the key inside with the handle like a rose and opened the door gently. I heard sweet humming and took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said softly, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No," she responded,"you could never bother me."

I smiled at the sweet response and looked at my little sister. She was sitting on her bed reading from an old leather book with faded gold writing on the front that said G _rimms Fairy Tales_. She had a lot of books like it but she seemed to read fiction the most. I suppose because she knows that not all of it is fiction …. at least in other worlds.

"I'm sorry," she said hesitantly," if I've upset you. It was not my intention and I should of known better. I was being selfish and-"

"No," I said cutting her off a little too loudly making her flinch,"you didn't do anything wrong Alondra. I was just surprised is all. No one told me that you would actually be out in the real world today you know."

"Oh okay," she said nodding,"I still should apologize. I just found out today myself. I was told a short time after you left. Mother told me that I might be a little late. So I didn't really think about warning you."

I nodded in understanding before realizing something, "Wait you weren't late at all," I said in confusion,"but you should have been considering-"

I trailed off when it finally clicked and she looked guilty.

"I didn't want to be late on my first day of school," she said quietly.

It was suddenly awkward and I took that time to look around her room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle made of mahogany with black iron attached on the head board that came up like vines from both sides meeting in the middle to make a rose in the center of a heart. The dressers on either side were also made of oak and were small like mini fridges. The one on the right was stacked with books and filled with them too. The one on the left held 3 boxes filled with things she thought were special which was pretty much everything. It had little dolls, a glass bell, a lamp with an angel theme which seemed to be neglected and burnt out, and a music box. The drawers held letters and notes from friends that I've never met that are from all kinds of different worlds. There was a mirror on one side of the room attached to a bureau also made of oak and trinkets laying on the desk. The mirror was surrounded by oak and had iron on the top with the same design as the bed. The drawers were closed and would probably be filled with more trinkets. The ones laying on top of the desk were safe but the ones put away were not to be touched by us. They were all from different worlds as well. Her walls were a warm gray by choice. Mom wanted to change it but Alondra would always look nervous and shake her head no. She said it had to stay like this neutral making no choice. She always seemed so terrified at those points that everyone let her be. The closet had many choices but the same went for clothes as her room. Other things were scattered around and yet it didn't look messy. It all had a pattern.

The voices of Danny and Tucker drifted up towards the single window in the room as their conversation turned heated again. Alondra had migrated toward the window and seemed to be listening intently. I didn't worry about it knowing that no one could see in unless she let them.

"Hey," I said amusedly, "what's so interesting?"

"They're talking about that new video game," she said still seeming to be listening to them,"Tucker's right they're ignoring the plot line. The boss level is also repeating they've had the same one for two games now but no one's said anything."

I blinked in astonishment. She looked at me sheepishly before turning back to the window.

"I like video games," she explained.

"I didn't know you owned any," I replied.

"I hide them," she said seriously turning to face me, "I know mother and father wouldn't approve but it gets tiring in here sometimes."

"Can't you just travel somewhere else," I asked,"I don't mean to be rude."

"Time is different in each world," she explained, "you can think of it like time zones so when it's day or afternoon here it could be night somewhere else. Sometimes no one needs my help and they're busy doing their own stuff so I don't want to bug them,"

"Okay," I nodded, "I have to go now I'm going to hang out with my friends."

I felt bad for leaving her alone knowing that she was probably miserable.

She giggled, "Sam you're guilt is making it impossible for me not to know what you're thinking. It's okay I'm going to visit Paulina today so you can go."

"Okay," I chuckled, "I'm going, sorry that I worry about you. You shouldn't feel guilty either you know. I won't tell mom and dad about you using your powers to ….do whatever you did so you wouldn't be late."

"Thanks Sam," she whispered before smiling and reaching for her book.

I started to run out of the room grabbing my backpack on the way before I turned at the doorway.

"By the way," I beamed making her look up, "I'm proud of the way you handled Dash today."

She blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Oh so that was okay," she asked nervously, "I wasn't crossing a line?"

I shook my head smiling reassuringly before I closed the door and locked it reluctantly before heading back outside.

"What took so long," Tucker complained, "my legs are getting tired."

"I had to water my plant you baby. It looked a little dry today." I lied.

"Hmm I've never noticed it before," Danny said looking at my bedroom window, "but it looks fine. You didn't need to water it."

I was confused for a second before I looked up and saw a venus flytrap on my window sill. I smiled before telling the boys to hurry up and walking to Danny's house.

 

 

 


End file.
